2nd Gen Suzaku
by Akasha
Summary: The next set of celestial warriors
1.

2nd Gen Suzaku  
Chapter One  
I Am  
  
"Sit still Lady while I finish your hair…" A maid said while trying to make the young princess' hair. The girl squirmed furiously she hated being smothered which was all to often.  
  
"It's my birthday celebration…why can't I dress the way I want?" The young lady asked. She had waist length hair and was turning fourteen this evening. There were many times where she had chopped of her hair. This so called 'Lady' acted as though she were a young boy. This girl was educated and well mannered…at most times and around the people she had to behave around.  
  
The empress walked in…Houki, Hotohori of the Suzaku sevens' wife. She watched her 'Precious Flower' Mei-Hua. Mei-Hua was not in particular beautiful but had this certain look that attracted people…far too many she believed.  
  
"Mother, please allow me to be me…I don't wish to look like a little…sacrifice." Mei-Hua whined. "Let me be me…for today alone" She asked in as she cocked her head to one side while making a face. She was dressed in elegant lady clothing and her hair was finally put up.  
  
"Alright," Houki said, "But please do not get too dirty." She finished smiling at Mei-Hua as her face brightened. Immediately Mei-Hua took down her hair and ripped of the first few layers of her gown. She changed into boys clothing, not noble blood boy clothing but just the average dressing. She was out the door past Houki within minutes.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in this realm, a young boy picked at a scab he had gotten a couple of days ago. He had pulled his pants above his knee so he could pick at it. He was an orphan. His friends in the orphanage cringed as they watched him peel of the dry skin. He laughed at them and looked up. Outside the owners of the orphanage were talking about something. The young boy listened in on their conversation, they talked about it being the princess' birthday and how the orphanage was supposed to go and visit her. The boy muttered and stopped picking at his scab as the owners came in.  
  
"I know we're leaving for the palace…" The boy said, as the owners were about to speak. No sooner then said were the orphans on their way.  
  
Somewhere else in the palace a ten-year-old girl walked around. She walked around worried for it too would be the first time she saw the empress' daughter, Mei-Hua. The girls name was Tak-Shoo. Tak-Shoo was tall for her age and was dressed elegantly as she wished to look good everywhere she went.  
  
That evening, Mei-Hua ran around and played with boys of the orphanage. When one of the younger boys from the orphanage fell he started to cry. Mei-Hua went over to him…  
"What the hell did you do?!?" A boy yelled as he pushed Mei-Hua down. It was the same boy that was picking his scab at the orphanage. His hair was bright red and he had large canine teeth. He resembled Tasuki but truly had no relation to him. "I don't know what hole you came from but don't you dare touch my friends!!!" The boy threatened as he punched Mei-Hua in the stomach. Mei-Hua stood up warily and quickly tried to explain she didn't hurt him but the boy didn't listen he hit her in the gut again.  
  
"I will have no more of this" Mei-Hua said as she drew her sword, "No boy ever hits a girl unless in self defense and I have done no wrong…" She said fiercely. She dodged his next attack and counter attacked by hitting him with the wrong end of the sword. He fell bruised and then said, "GIRL! You are not that…why would a girl hit a defenseless young kid." He replied with bitter despite. The girl stood up gaining grace and composure, "Who are you? My name is Mei-Hua." The boy also stood up and then replied coldly, "I am Shou-Yee, but I am a celestial warrior of Suzaku and you can call me Shou-Tamahome." At that Mei-Hua left suddenly.  
  
"Yeah…I knew she wouldn't wanna fight with a celestial warrior." Shou-Yee said in a triumphant tone when, "Shou-Yee, you just beat the Princess up". The little boy who had fallen said in a meek tone while tugging on Shou-Tamahome's shirt. At that realization Shou-Tamahome froze and turned pale…  



	2. 

2nd Gen Suzaku  
Chapter Two  
Priestess  
  
Later that evening, Mei-Hua stood on a stage being introduced and congratulated. When Shou-Tamahome saw her on the stage he ran forward to apologize to her before he was killed when from out of the sky a girl dressed in foreign pants and shirt right onto the stage in front of the princess. Mei-Hua stared at the foreigner and then sighed as she was carried away half dazed.  
  
Mei-Hua stepped down from the stage and said she was tired. As she walked along the corridors to her room away from the festivities Shou-Tamahome ran up to her. Panting for breath he then said, "Excuse me princess," he fell to his knees and bowed, "I am sorry for hitting you earlier…please forgive me I did not realize who you were…" Mei-Hua paused and then slapped him hard across the face. She glared at him and began to walk as he followed.  
  
"Please I am sorry…I most likely deserved that slap," He said meekly, "But I am so…."  
  
"Shut up you idiot…I don't want to hear your pitiful apologies. You're not sorry…even if I were not the princess I will make you pay justice. You hit a girl…and for that you do not care. You hit a princess and the you fear…but do not care." Mei-Hua sneered as she drew her sword. She took the sword and went to Shou-Tamahome's throat and made a slight cut. She then smirked and put her sword away.  
  
"No, I can't kill you, not when the priestess of Suzaku has reappeared. And do not think I fear you for being Tamahome…I am Hotohori. It took a lot of convincing to get my fathers old sword…but I am Hotohori and now it is mine. You may address me as HotoHua." She said with a polite tone. In reply all Shou-Tamahome said was, "Yes…and you can call me TamaShou…but whatever suits you is alright of course."  
  
For a long while TamaShou followed HotoHua when she finally asked, "Why will you not leave me?" and all he said was, "Because I want to see the priestess too…" At that HotoHua drew her sword and then screamed for guards. When the guards arrived she told them that this boy hit her. TamaShou was completely amazed at how she was capable of getting him in trouble without telling a single lie…he was immediately thrown into the dungeon and was knocked unconscious.  
  
Time went by in the cells when he awoke there was a girl lying down with a pencil in her hand. She wrote on a piece of paper furiously and he wondered what she wrote. She looked up from her piece of paper and bobbed her head at him in acknowledgment. He waved at her and sat up rubbing his head when he heard a sound within the shadows. He and the girl in the cell with him looked to where the sound seemed to come from.  
  
Out from the shadows stepped a girl properly dressed in a kimono. She had a ponytail tied up in an awkward position and was seemingly tall for her age.  
  
"Welcome to our world Priestess of Suzaku." The girl began, "I am Shuang-Yuu, the second Chiriko. Please simply call me Chiko, Priestess…" Shuang-Yuu stopped and listened. Instinct told her that someone was coming but there was no sound and her brain said she was hallucinating. Some one was there, "Show yourself…silent you are but I am Chiriko of the Suzaku seven I know you are there…" Chiko said threateningly. She looked back and forth when no one stepped out. TamaShou and the out worlder looked around worried. Once more out of the shadows Mei-Hua, HotoHua showed herself. She looked with a curious look at the out worlder.  
  
"I'm not a circus freak ya know?" She quickly scribbled down something and then seemed to check it off, "Hotohori, Chiriko, and Tamahome on my first night. Pretty good…hi my name is Kaiwei." At Kaiwei's words everyone seemed aghast. She smiled and then said, "I know all about The Universe Of The Four Gods…I wasn't sure if it was real…Miaka, Yui, Nakago…I thought all of you were just a television series. But hey, I was wrong…so I gotta find Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Mitsukake right?" Kaiwei said slightly upset. HotoHua exhaled and then said, "Welcome Kaiwei, I am Mei-Hua but you can call me HotoHua. Follow me…I also know why you are here…" HotoHua finished as she unlocked the cell door and lead everyone up the stairs and through long corridors.  
  
She lead them to a room that was larger and more lavished then the others, and on the bed was the empress Houki. HotoHua gave a small smile and then introduced the Priestess of Suzaku. At that the Empress' face turned bitter and she gave an icy glare…  



	3. New Journey

2nd Gen Suzaku  
Chapter Three  
New Journey  
  
Dethroned…one night described in one word for a young empress to be. HotoHua was dethroned…she chose to help the Priestess Kaiwei to summon Suzaku. For that she was dethroned. HotoHua was allowed to enter the palace for the ceremony of summoning but she was no longer the princess. She never knew how much Houki despised and loathed the Priestess of Suzaku. Now she learned…she knew Houki still cared for her but it would take long for her mother's forgiveness. She was now on her way towards adventure and away from the smothering of her home, which she will learn how much she loved it…  
  
Kaiwei rode on a horse with Chiko as they both looked back at HotoHua. They watched and saw the deep sadness of the desire to be along side her mother. Kaiwei took out of her bag a Discman and handed it to HotoHua. HotoHua looked at the odd black box, as she perceived. Kaiwei smiled at HotoHua and instructed HotoHua how to use it step by step. When HotoHua finally got it an hour at the least passed. HotoHua listened to the music and later as the travelers got into the woods, which turned out to be late into nest day at night she was perkier.  
  
TamaShou was smart HotoHua thought…he had kept quiet for the entire day. But unfortunately all the girls were mistaken beyond belief. He had been sleeping on his horse. It was an amazing trick but the first thing he had said was that it was night already. Twelve long hours of riding and the females' rumpus' were hurting. Not only that they were following TamaShou and now they realize that they were following a sleeping boy. They were lost and in the middle of nowhere…after ten minutes of banging on TamaShou, Kaiwei decided to make the best of things…  
  
"Well, yelling isn't going to get us anywhere so let us get to know each other better. At least that way we know who is responsible or not." Kaiwei said directing the last part to TamaShou, "I'll start…my name is Kaiwei but you can all call me Jordan. I am thirteen years old and I love dragons and I draw pretty good…I hate school though and I don't really like to trust people. I got here while I was at a friend's house. We went to the library when I saw the phoenix, which you all call Suzaku, and like an idiot I followed it doing exactly what Miaka did. I know about the Universe of the Four Gods because where I come from it turned into a fictional story. It was shown to me on a television, which you won't get but it was read to me and when I found the book I realized it was a true story. I called my friend up and she'd better be reading the story." Jordan stopped looked towards the sky and the yelled, "You'd better be reading this…don't want to become enemies you know! Fighting against you is dangerous besides you know what happens you peace loving hippy!" Jordan once more redirected her attention, "Now TamaShou your turn"  
  
"Why do girls always want to get to know each other?" He murmured under his breath, "My name is Shou-Yee, that was the name given to me by the owners of the orphanage. I'm an orphan obviously and found out about being one of the celestial warriors because they made me study. I am fifteen years old and I love sleeping and myself I am very partial to sleep. Don't expect me to open up too much even though there is really nothing to know about me." He glanced around and then noticed HotoHua chopping of her hair to a shoulder's length, "And now crazy chick you go" He finished of gesturing to HotoHua.  
  
"My name is Mei-Hua and like I said you can call me HotoHua or simply just Hua." She began as she finished cutting the last few strands of her hair with her sword. "My name means Beautiful Flower I hate people that give up and have a very short attention span and is frankly childish for a fourteen year old. My attitude changes around different people and therefore you will have to learn to deal with it. I am lazy and I don't care too much about that…now tell us Chiko about your self."  
  
"My real name is Shuang-Yuu but you may al call me Chiko." Chiko started of properly, "I can play the flute and have learned to chant many spells…I have spent my whole many years studying but yet I have always longed for something more. I too am lazy but know how to push myself. I too am thirteen years of age and I truly think highly of myself but that will be shown to you later on is this journey commences…" Chiko trailed off as she then yelled for everyone to duck.  
  
It was an ambush and arrows were being shot…but from where? HotoHua deflected each arrow away using her sword and TamaShou dodged each and every one. It was only Chiko who had enough sense in her mind and leaped in front of Jordan to protect her. As Chiko reached an arrow shot straight through Jordan's arm and then another into the Priestess' stomach as Chiko fell to the ground. That is when everything got clumsy and HotoHua tripped over Chiko and dropped her sword. At that moment an arrow went through both Chiko and HotoHua. HotoHua had the arrow pierced through her hand down through her stomach into the side of Chiko's waist. Jordan's eyes were open long enough to see that and then came the purity of silenced darkness…  



	4. Happy Morning^^

2nd Gen Suzaku  
Chapter 6  
Happy Morning ^^  
  
The next morning Jordan woke up early and watched the sunrise. She watched everyone sleep happily and then noticed the older Chichiri was missing. She ran back and forth in search for Chichiri and finally found him watching the sunrise on the opposite side of the cliff they were on. His face was different and she knew why. She knew about that mask he wore to hide the scar on his face. She knew about his dead best friend that he killed. He killed his best friend for loving his fiancée. The girl was grief stricken and then Chichiri lost both, his love and his friend. He scratched his eye to remind him that you sometimes needed both, friends and love.  
  
Jordan went and sat by Chichiri and stared at him intently as he watched the sun. He looked back at her and smiled. He began to tell the story of his face…and Jordan listened again.  
  
Meanwhile Chiko woke up and saw the priestess was gone and so was Chichiri. She grinned as she returned to sleep not realizing someone else was gone. HotoHua had left them and was practicing to use her sword in the forest in a semi-sunny field of flowers. HotoHua thought to herself in the cool morning breeze that caught her shoulder length hair. She let the wind carry her hair around and thought what a perfect morning it was. She also thought that if she were ever to find the jack-asses who tried to kill her she would rip their guts open. She stopped her violent thoughts though; it was too perfect a morning to have any un-peaceful thoughts…  
  
Back at camp TamaShou had been up the earliest…he never bothered to move though. He stayed still and thought to himself. He debated on whether to get close to these people or just let them go as though they didn't matter. He was a deep thinker but never seemed like it. Whenever he was deep in thought people thought he was brainless or drugged. He never really checked out other girls or had anyone to take care of. He was just there and now he is important to save a world and doesn't know what to do. It bothered him…  
  
Chiri the smaller chubbier celestial warrior Chichiri opened his eyes and saw the guy next to him looking stoned. Chiri asked what was wrong which was much to TamaShou's surprise. TamaShou being the average guy wanting to be tough said there was no problem. Chiri was persistent and sweet…in the end TamaShou told Chiri what was wrong. Chiri gave little advice and TamaShou knew it was for the best. Chiri then told him that he had met HotoHua before and she was not as cold as she behaves and that he bets everyone is worth making friends with. Chiri got up and then left to look for the people that were missing.  
  
Chiri wandered and found HotoHua and watched her swing her sword around. She put her sword down and began to pick flowers. She began to sing softly and look lovingly at each colorful flower. He remembered when he first met her and also wondered if she remembered him. He recalled her being a tomboy and believing that there could be no such thing as pure evil. She was childlike and believed everything could be solved through simple kindness and understanding. He remembered her singing and cringed. Chiri had told HotoHua that her singing was wonderful when in actual reality it was horrible. He just stood in the shadows and watched her admire the flowers. He knew she tried to be brave and that…she would die as soon as someone showed her the reality of cruelty…  
  
Jordan asked a very startling question to Chichiri…she asked him if getting close to any of the people here was a good idea. She asked how much it hurt when the last few celestial warriors were destroyed. She told him that she knew he cried when his friends sacrificed their lives…then he took her hands. He called her child and watched her frown…he held her hands to his scar and then said that mistakes aren't worth suffering but friends are. Jordan's heart pounded in her chest and she could feel her face getting warm so she got up and ran as Chichiri smiled at her and followed slowly.  
  
When Jordan and Chichiri got back to camp everyone was there except for HotoHua. She asked where the "princess" had gone and TamaShou asked who wants to see that Hothead. Chiri simply said that he would go get her and ran into the forest where HotoHua was.  
  
When he found her he said to HotoHua how she probably didn't want them to see her hugging flowers. She gave him a glare, picked up the bouquet she made, gathered her sword and headed back for camp.  
  
When HotoHua and Chiri reached camp everyone except for Chichiri were bickering on what to have for breakfast and who was going to clean. HotoHua finally spoke up…  
  
"ZIP IT! Who here wants to cook?" HotoHua asked and watched Chiko raise her hand. She looked around at everyone's petrified face and then asked, "She's cooking! Now who wants to clean?" there was a long odd pause and finally Chichiri said, "Fine I will…what lazy children." At that HotoHua smiled and gave Chichiri a cobalt blue colored flower. He smiled at her and everyone but Chiri was shocked.  
  
She walked to Jordan and gave her a orange flower, she told Jordan it was because she was to call upon the phoenix god Suzaku and orange was the color of it's flame, otherwise gold. She handed Chiri a flower with baby blue and baby pink petals. The pink represented how sweet Chiri was and the blue was for the color of his hair. HotoHua handed Chiko a red flower and said because she was smart and red complimented her skin tones. TamaShou looked eagerly to see what color he would get and was given a dried dead flower. HotoHua said in a mocking tone that he had nothing good in him and giving the dried flower was giving him too much. He hissed at her and watched her chuckle and she handed him a purple flower. She told him it was because he was violent and purple represented being smart yet idiotic. They all laughed as TamaShou realized that he was just made a fool of. Afternoon couldn't come soon enough…  



End file.
